Learned My Lesson
by craigslistsmellsgood
Summary: prompt: sebastian can't sleep without blaine.


After twenty agonizing minutes, Sebastian finally took the risk of snatching the remote from Blaine. "I'm turning it off," he grumbled. "I can't watch ninety percent of the things you pick out." Blaine sucked his teeth and glared at the tall figure that stood in front of him. "What?" Sebastian asked, clearly amused. The smaller guy pushed himself off of the couch and brushed past his fiancé.

"You're not funny. At all," he stated loudly as he entered their kitchen. "I'd wipe the smirk off your face if I were you." Blaine hummed to himself quietly as he grabbed another bag of microwavable popcorn and tossed it into the microwave. Sebastian joined him seconds later, strutting across the room.

Blaine leaned against the counter, his hands gripping the edge. "I think," Sebastian started, a goofy smile plastered on his face. While his face remained hard as stone, Blaine's stomach flipped at the sight in front of him. "You think I'm hilarious."

"I think you're dreaming," he muttered in response.

Sebastian snorted softly and nodded, placing his hands on Blaine's waist. "I could be, Killer," he said quietly as he leaned in to press a kiss on the other's cheek. The dark-haired man's cheeks burned, his cheeks now bright red. Blaine coiled his arms around Sebastian's neck.

"Stop teasing me, then," he murmured and buried his face into the crook of his fiancé's neck. "You're ruining our date night."

"I won't ruin another date night," Sebastian sighed. "Because you've lost your right to pick out what we're watching."

"I said stop."

"I'm just having a little fun, babe," he held up his hands defensively. Blaine didn't respond, but pulled away from the other man. For the popcorn, Sebastian assumed. He reached over Blaine and pressed 'off' for him as he went to remove the bag. It remained silent for a few minutes, unnecessary tension filling the room.

"Can you grab me the salt?"

Sebastian nodded and reached behind him, taking the shaker in his hand before setting it down next to the bowl filled with popcorn. He moved to stand behind Blaine. "Do you need anything else?" His arms encircled the other's waist. He rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"No, no," he shook his head. "Unless you want to get me the DVD out of the player so I can watch it in bed."

"I have a better idea."

The dark-haired man cackled. "Like you sleeping on the couch? That sounds nice," he turned around, the popcorn bowl in his hands. Blaine knew he was overreacting, but if Sebastian wanted to keep teasing him, he'd do something to get back at him.

"I'm not sleeping on the couch. That's bullshit," he said defensively.

"You are."

Blaine stood on the tips of his toes and cupped Sebastian's cheek. "It's your punishment," he whispered before pressing his lips to his. The couple's lips moved together fluently; the pair knowing precisely what the other was going to do. Sebastian always waits around ten seconds until his tongue darts out to meet Blaine's lips, and Blaine teases him before ultimately giving in and granting his fiancé access to claim his mouth. A small moan erupted from the shorter one, one of his hands grabbing at Sebastian's t shirt. "Stop," Blaine said, his voice muffled by the other's on top of his.

Sebastian pulled away from him, a look of confusion on his face. "Did I hurt you?" He began inspecting Blaine's mouth, his fingers pulling at his lips to check for any sort of injury.

"No," he said awkwardly, his lips still being tugged on.

Sebastian immediately retreated, then crossed his arms over his chest. "Then what's the problem?" Blaine only chuckled, and pointed towards the couple's living room before giving his fiancé a quick kiss on the cheek and heading towards the bedroom they usually shared. He didn't exactly want to deny Sebastian in that moment. Sebastian looked ravishing, he thought. A t-shirt that hugged him well, his flannel pajama pants hanging just right, and his hair messy, but in the right way.

Sebastian groaned loudly, trying to turn around on the couch. He'd been unable to get comfortable for the past hour. Thoughts of Blaine, in combination with a couch that didn't exactly give him the back support that he needed, made it incredibly hard to for Sebastian to fall asleep. The fear that he'd actually upset his partner made him sick to his stomach. After seven years, you'd think Blaine would be used to Sebastian's dry, sarcastic humor. He laid there for a few more moments, his head hidden beneath a pillow.

He grumbled quietly to himself as he stood from the couch, then stretched before grabbing for his pillow. Sebastian held his pillow to his chest and made his way out of the living room and down the hall. The hall contained a few pictures of the pair; a candid of Blaine that Sebastian had taken on their first vacation together, a picture of a displeased Sebastian on Halloween, and a photo their friend had taken of the couple during a night of drinking. "Babe," he called out, nearing their bedroom door. Sebastian didn't enter the room, but leaned against the doorframe.

"Yes?" Blaine removed his reading glasses and set his book down.

Sebastian moved in, crossing the room to his side of the bed. "I'm not sleeping on the couch," he said dejectedly, pulling the sheets back. He tossed his pillow down in its usual spot. "Goodnight." The taller man climbed into the bed despite the look on his fiancé's face, a look of pure unamusement. Sebastian leaned over, pressing a quick kiss to Blaine's lips before he laid down.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"You could say that," he mumbled tiredly and turned to lay on his stomach. "I was afraid something would happen, I guess. I don't want to be out of reach."

Blaine rolled his eyes playfully. "You were down the hall," he shook his head. "It wouldn't take long to get to you, you know."

"Don't care."

"I don't think you can sleep on your own," the dark-haired man thought out loud, reaching for the switch on his bedside lamp. He switched off the light, leaving them in the dark. Reaching over, Blaine patted Sebastian on the ass. "Come on," he mumbled, waiting for him to flip onto his back and open his arms.

"I can sleep on my own," Sebastian lied, taking his time to turn over onto his back. "I need to sleep next to you in case anything happens."

"I'm sure that's what it is," he sighed in contentment, curling up against his fiancé.

Sebastian grumbled, "whatever you say, dear." He nuzzled Blaine, wrapping one arm around his shoulders.


End file.
